The present invention relates to a robot control system and, more particularly, to a robot control system which makes it possible to grip a workpiece without fail even if the workpiece is somewhat offset from the correct position, and which permits easy teaching for gripping and unloading of the workpiece on a work table, as well as a smooth stopping of the hand when the latter has approached the workpiece.